


Love and Stargates

by dciphoenix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Stargates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. Or Cupid. OR LOVE!

Love and Stargates

You're the blood to my heart.

You're the sugar to my coffee.

You're the human to my alien.

You're the milk to my tea.

You're the O'Neill to my Carter.

You're the wormhole to my Stargate.

You're the science to my fiction.

You're the time travel to my fate.


End file.
